


Imperfect Perfection

by SuperFerret



Series: Coming Up Roses [3]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Birthday Smut, Body Image, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Masturbation, Photography, Thinking About Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperFerret/pseuds/SuperFerret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Between chapters 23 and 24 of "Coming Up Roses" M enlists Moneypenny's help to take some cheeky photographs. This is the story of how that merry day went.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_“Moneypenny? Meet me at La Gazza Ladra in ten minutes. Come alone. Tell no one.”_

Eve mentally ran through every possible scenario that might require M to call for assistance at such short notice. M was clearly in trouble but then she hadn’t said any of the predetermined code phrases that would indicate she had been kidnapped or was under duress. She made her way to the café as quickly as possible anyway, determined to prove that months of training to be in the field hadn’t gone to waste.

M was already sat inside waiting for her right at the back.

“Is everything okay, Ma’am?” she asked. She knew as soon as she asked that everything was fine. M didn’t look worried or anxious; she was positively glowing with excitement.

“Yes. I need your help with something. You’re at liberty to say no if you wish, but you will soon understand why I’d rather you did this and not Mr Tanner.”

What on earth was this woman talking about? Eve was just pleased that M trusted her with this mission and she was determined to be a consummate professional. There was no way in hell she’d turn down this kind of opportunity.

“Tomorrow is 007’s birthday,” she continued. “You’ve suspected for some time that me and James are an item and you’d be correct. It’s not exactly common knowledge but we’re not about to shout about it from the rooftops either.”

She knew it! She knew there was something going on! So when she went into her office that time, James really had been in there somewhere. Although there wasn’t a lot of space to hide in. Where...- Under the desk. Oh my god. Bond was under M’s desk! No wonder she was so flustered! And doing his evaluation in person and leaving the office earlier. This was huge!

The battle in Moneypenny’s mind raged on whilst her face remained stony and passive.

“Of course, Ma’am. How can I help?” She deserved a hundred promotions for remaining calm in that moment when really she wanted to jump up and down and tell Bill the good news.

“I need your help to take some pictures,” M said calmly. “Of me.”

She had her suspicions but it was best to make sure in these kinds of situations. (She racked her brains trying to imagine if she had ever been in any situation in her life like this.)

“And these pictures are somewhat  _delicate_  in nature?”

M nodded. Try as she might, Eve couldn’t help but laugh.

“What’s so funny?” M looked hurt.

“Apologies, Ma’am,” she continued to giggle. “I just can’t help imagining if Tanner was in my place, the flustered mumbling and blushing you might have to endure. Trustworthy, yes; but as a man he will always think with his prick.”

Thankfully M chuckled at this comment. Eve was worried she might have overstepped the mark from colleague to friend but considering what they were about to do (and what were they about to do?) she thought that any barrier should be broken down now if possible.

“What do you need me to do?”

“Come with me.” M got up from the table and pulled out some car keys for a vintage Aston Martin. “First, we’re going to need these.”

*

M wasn’t shy. As soon as they’d broken into James’ garage she removed her jacket and shirt and draped herself backwards across the bonnet of the DB5.

“How about this?”

Eve snapped a couple of shots. She was fine taking photos but wasn’t too sure about giving compositional advice. If it was her she’d lean across the car and show off her backside rather than her front but then her breasts paled in comparison to M’s. If you’ve got it, flaunt it, and M absolutely had it.

“Try leaning forwards and sticking out your-“ How would she put it? Arse? Backside? “- your rear. You can evaluate them all when we print them later.”

Eve snapped a couple more shots before M put her shirt back on and climbed into the front seat.

“Isn’t he going to notice his keys are missing?” asked Eve.

“I hope not or we’re all buggered.” M was admiring the trim, trailing her fingers across the dials. She looked just as enamoured by cars as Bond was. Maybe they were well suited to each other, she thought.

“Well, in that case,” Eve said as she climbed into the passenger seat, “one must take advantage of every opportunity that comes one’s way. Let’s drive.”

“I thought you’d never ask.”

*

They drove for about half an hour, Eve taking photos now and again, until M directed them home and led the way to the next location: HQ. It was lunch time so they could navigate their way around the building with as little interaction as possible although inevitably Tanner found them and seemed less than impressed at M’s excuse for being at work when she shouldn’t be.

“You can tell him if you like,” M nodded out of her office door towards Tanner, “just not today. His heart might not take it and I’d have to employ someone new. What a waste of resources.”

Eve felt like one of M’s girlfriends discussing secrets and boys. She wasn’t used to this kind of connection but she was loving it and hoped it might last a bit longer than the day.

“So what shall we do now? On the desk?” Eve suggested.

“Behind the desk I think. Let’s make him sweat every time I debrief him in here from now on.” Eve gave her a look that wondered what kind of debrief she meant but they laughed it off and M sat down. “Put the camera down low. Let him see a little something.”

Eve got onto her knees as M turned her head away from the camera to look off-screen. She just looked like a normal woman on a standard chair.

“Does that work? Perhaps I should lift my skirt up a little higher, like this.”

M lifted her skirt to her knees and Eve felt a jolt of something in her belly when she saw the white of M’s knickers peeking out. She knew what was underneath there. It would probably be nice and warm given what they were doing. Making naughty pictures for Bond would be enough to get anyone hot and bothered. Eve took a couple of half-hearted photographs.

“If you want him to see a little something, you might try removing your knickers.” She tried to sound confident and politely suggestive but in her own ears it sounded crass and vulgar.

“Excellent idea, Moneypenny!” M said and she stood up and whipped off her knickers before Eve knew what was going on. She sat down again and this time there was no hiding. There it was. She could see M’s curls and a long line falling deep into the chair that would be her lips. Eve fooled herself into thinking she could smell a change in M but she was too far back. And anyway, M had her mind on other things.

“Moneypenny?” M said. Eve started. “The photograph? Are you going to take one or are you just enjoying the show?”

“Apologies,” she stuttered, “of course, Ma'am.”

She shifted her focus onto the viewfinder of the camera, clicked the shutter, and put all thought of this woman’s warm pussy from her mind. Fuck, she’d just thought about M’s pussy and called it a pussy. And now she couldn’t stop saying pussy. Concentrate; deep breath; regroup; and continue.

“Next I’m going to need this,” M said as she leaned down to her bottom drawer and withdrew a short leather riding crop. “I’m picturing a tall, willowy blonde leaning into the camera and looking menacing but, since I’m all we’ve got, a dwarf will have to do.”

M removed her shirt and her skirt and put her knickers back on so she was left in her underwear and carrying the crop. She leaned in and looked smouldering but after a couple of shots, Eve noticed that her breasts weren’t as full as they could be. She hesitated before starting forward.

“Perhaps, Ma’am,” Eve stood in front of M and extended a hand, “if I may.”

M stood perfectly still as Eve slid a hand up M’s side and tenderly lifted each breast out from being stuck on her arm. She felt the warmth through the smart laced bra and consciously had to stop her thumb from grazing across M’s nipple. Eve was enraptured and could understand every second of Bond’s infatuation. After a moment she took a deep breath and stepped back.

“That’s better,” Eve said. 'Better' for the photograph or 'better' for relieving the tension, she wasn’t sure. Particularly considering that the tension returned tenfold seconds later. “I’m sorry Ma’am, I’m not sure I can do this.”

“Nonsense, Moneypenny. You’re doing a fine job. I couldn’t do this without you.” M put her clothes back on and returned the riding crop to her desk. “There’s just one place left for us to go.”

She breathed a sigh of relief. Just one more and then she could go and deal with her tension in private. Several times.


	2. Chapter 2

Nothing touched Eve more than being invited into M’s home, her private sanctuary. She didn’t think anyone from work had ever been there, except for Bond of course.

M had no qualms about leading Eve straight into the bedroom and displaying every item of lingerie she owned. Now they were playing dress up.

“I love this basque,” Eve said. “It’s so vintage!”

“Thank you. Ivory is my favourite. Let’s start with that one then shall we?”

M picked up the required garments and stripped off what she had on. Eve tried to busy herself and look through the pictures on the camera but they weren’t helping to relax her; they made the situation much worse. She gave up and peered around the bedroom trying to look anywhere but at M. Soon she had no choice. M was just finishing attaching the suspenders when Eve turned round and audibly gasped.

“I hope James has that reaction too,” M said as she climbed onto her bed and tucked her feet to the side of her. She leant her weight on an arm and innocently gazed up at Eve.

“Sweet and virginal?” M asked as Eve took a couple of shots, “or smouldering and tangled in the bed sheets?” M lay flat on her back and posed like a movie star. “Actually I think that would look better in red, American Beauty style.”

Quick as a flash she got up and changed into a little red number, just a bra and knickers, before tumbling back onto the bed and laying in position.

Eve looked through the viewfinder.

“I can’t really see you very well from here. I’ll have to…” she trailed off. She hid her trepidation as she climbed onto and stood on the bed. She placed one leg either side of M’s and pointed the camera down like a bird’s eye view. Eve couldn’t be sure if James was luckier to receive these pictures or she was luckier for getting to take them. “All done, Ma’am.”

Eve jumped off of the bed and faced the door, pretending to peruse the photographs when really she was fiddling with settings and looking at menus. Anything to occupy her thoughts other than wondering what this woman could teach her. M was more comfortable in her own skin than any young, athletic woman with a picture perfect body. Almost as if she was listening to Eve’s thoughts, M had taken everything off and was lying face down on the bed with her rosy cheeks inviting Eve’s gaze.

“Something the matter, Moneypenny?” Shit, M had seen her looking.

“Just jealousy really,” she shook it off. “I wish I was as confident with my body as you are.”

“It’s all a state of mind. You just dive right in, get your knockers out and then it all seems so simple after that.” M was rearranging the pillows in front of her as she spoke so Eve was saved the embarrassment of honesty. She was fit and healthy but Eve thought her nipples were too big and she absolutely hated the sight of her feet, all her toes bunched together like bananas. And she thought her forehead was too big, like a Neanderthal. No one had ever agreed with her or parroted her fears but she had always been hung up on them.

Then she looked at M. An aging woman full of wrinkles, where nothing was firm any more and she still held herself like some sort of Greek Goddess. Her confidence was infectious. Eve had become hypnotised by M’s body and was almost ready to believe that her own body was something worth exposing.

Their eyes connected.

“Try it. Right now. You’ll be surprised.”

Eve tentatively put the camera down and waited for M’s approval that this would really be okay. Then in a flurry she took off her shirt, her trousers, everything as quickly as she could so she didn’t have time to change her mind. All gone.

She looked down at her small breasts with overly large nipples but as her gaze wandered to her toes she noticed her taut flat stomach and her muscular thighs. Lots of women would kill to have that.

“How do you feel?” asked M.

“Exposed,” she muttered honestly, “but not as terrified as I thought I would be.”

M shuffled herself to the end of the bed so she was sat in front of Eve. Two naked women exploring body image. Eve would never have believed where this day would end up.

“Your skin looks soft and smooth. No wrinkles,” M inspected her own arms as she compared the two. “You don’t seem to have many scars either.”

Exposure was the name of the game. Eve felt it was safe to admit more.

“Actually, I have several but I cover them up with concealer every morning.”

No one knew that. Never had she let anyone know that she was ashamed. It was silly, she knew that, because they were around her torso so most of her shirts would cover up her scars anyway. But what if she was kidnapped? What if she got into a fight and got her shirt torn off? Someone might see.

“Where?”

M beckoned her closer for inspection.

“This was when I got stabbed and it just missed my liver,” she said quietly as she pointed to her stomach. “And this was from an explosion. A shard of metal flew right past me and took a chunk of my side with it." She pointed just to the side of her right breast. "I got Bond out of the way and then it hit me. Typical.”  

The scars would be obvious when you knew what to look for.

“There’s one here,” she pointed to her collarbone, “caused by a broken bottle in a bar fight when I was sixteen. And then this one.” She hesitantly pointed to a short scar on the inside of her thigh. “From Tokyo last year when – well, you know what happened.”

“Bond got you out alive.”

“Barely. I was unconscious, couldn’t stop the bleeding. If he’d been even just a couple of minutes later… Yeah.”

M reached out her arm and clasped Eve’s hand for a moment. M pulled her closer so their legs were touching but Eve was too embarrassed to look anywhere but at her feet. Sometimes she’d secretly wished that Bond had got there too late and she could have bled to death peacefully and had an escape. It was thoughts like that that made her leave field work.


	3. Chapter 3

“You _are_ beautiful,” M whispered. She stroked her fingers across the scar on Eve’s shoulder and pressed a light kiss to the scar on the side of her breast. Eve abandoned all pretence for keeping back her arousal and just let it happen, just stood there, just let her body feel what it would feel. “Lay down here.”

Eve maneuvered herself onto the bed as M stood up and retrieved the camera.

“Which bits don’t you like?”

“My toes,” Eve mumbled. She wasn’t sure she wanted photographic evidence of their existence. “They should be short and straight but they just looked crushed and mangled.”

M massaged Eve’s foot, pressing her thumb deep into the sole. Eve squirmed at the pressure but she felt soothed at her tender caresses. M leant down and kissed the big toe and Eve couldn’t help but smile.

This was M’s cue to stand up and take a photo of her happy feet. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad after all.

“What else?”

“My nipples are too big.”

M lay the camera down next to them and climbed up the side of the bed to Eve’s betraying nipples. They were hard as a rock.

“That’s ridiculous,” chided M. That’s easy for you to say, Eve thought. “They are perfectly sized for someone’s lips.”

That was all the warning she got before M kissed and gently sucked at her nipples. The sensations went right to her centre and she couldn’t help releasing soft sighs. M trailed her tongue around the wide edge of a nipple that made Eve squirm again.

“See. The bigger they are, the more space for pleasure there is.”

M repeated her ministrations on the other nipple, took a photo and whispered up to Eve, “If you want to touch yourself, that’s okay. You’re safe here.”

Eve sheepishly lifted her hand and rested it against her sex. She didn’t want to rub anything until she was comfortable but the warmth of her hand was soothing enough for now. She kept her eyes closed and thought about what her fingers could feel: short hairs on top, nothing down below. She kept everything trimmed or waxed because he made her feel clean but, having seen M’s unattended curls, now she felt over groomed.

“My ears stick out too much,” she stated. Every worry she’d ever had was coming out. M obediently kissed her way up Eve’s neck and suckled at her earlobe.

“Gorgeous,” she whispered. She nibbled over the top ridge of her ear and Eve had no choice but to press harder against her sex and start stroking a finger up and down. For the first time in her life her body was being ravished and she actually believed what she heard. When M called her beautiful she believed her; it wasn’t just a line to get her into bed, she actually meant it. Eve pressed a fingertip inside herself every now and again to relieve the ache and was pleasantly surprised at how wet she was.

M wriggled away from her ears and dived into the crook of Eve’s neck.

“This bit is particularly fabulous,” M sighed. She was kissing and sucking hard on her neck and nibbling on her collarbone. “Never cover this up, never wear jewellery, this will drive men wild much faster than a string of diamonds.”

Eve slipped a second finger into her wet pussy and used her free hand to rest against M’s leg. Everything was alight with desire but curiously it was for her own body rather than someone else’s. M was teaching her to love her body. Every nip and suck made her want more.

“And as for this,” M shuffled further down the bed until her head was inches away from Eve’s fumbling hand, “it is a sign of great bravery and courage.”

M kissed the scar on the inside of Eve’s thigh. Her thrusting hand rubbed against M’s cheek and she released a loud moan. How had she not noticed how sexy she was before now? Her own body was dynamite; M’s body was incredibly erotic; neither of them deserved to be unhappy.

Eve heard herself whisper, “kiss me.”

M smiled to herself, climbed back up the bed and pushed her body flush against Eve’s before she timidly pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. Eve moaned into her lips and writhed off of the bed: M’s bed.

“I’d like you to come for me,” M whispered into her ear. “Give yourself what you deserve. Your delicious body is aching for release and you should give into that urge. Let your fingers touch every spot that wants attention. Let your mind feel every fiery sensation that sets your body alight. You look incredible.”

Eve dared to open her eyes and saw M looking away from her, staring hungrily at Eve’s body. She kept up a constant stream of illicit whispers in her ear and she believed every word. One hand was hurriedly thrusting in and out of her pussy whilst her other hand circled her clit. This frame of mind was a whole new way to masturbate and moments later she felt the familiar release and pulsing of her pussy that signified her orgasm. She avidly chased it whilst revelling in the waves of ecstasy. She would never be able to thank M enough for this.

“How do you feel?”

“Fucking fantastic,” Eve breathed before realising her mistake. “Please excuse my language, Ma’am.”

“Considering the circumstances I think we can consider it unheard.”

Having just come in front of her boss, Eve wasn’t so embarrassed any more. It was like she’d masturbated alone in her own bed and M was just there to guide her, although this may not be how M viewed the situation.

“Do you need anything?” Eve enquired. She hoped her eyes explained that she actually meant ‘do you need me to fuck your brains out?’

“I’ll sort myself out later,” she quipped. “I wanted you to relax and enjoy yourself. Mission accomplished, I believe.”

“Okay,” Eve hummed, a little disappointed. “Do you want me to take any more photos?”

“No, thank you. I can’t keep James brooding for too long or he’ll replace me with a younger model,” she chuckled.

Eve laughed along thinking that if Bond did move on to someone else then she wouldn’t mind taking the role Bond had now. M deserved happiness and hopefully James would be up for the job. It certainly seemed that way so far.

“He’s completely smitten with you, Ma’am. Even Bill noticed that.”

*

It didn’t take them long to get the photographs privately developed and they left each other’s presence in time for Eve to have dinner with Bill and for M to ‘sort herself out’ before visiting James.

“I was totally right about Bond and M, by the way,” Eve said to Tanner over a pizza from a nearby takeaway.

“I knew it! He’s such a jammy bastard. How did you find out?”

“I’m not at liberty to discuss it," she winked. "Just something she said.”

They carried on eating and discussing every moment that was now a revelation of James and M’s relationship and how it had been so obvious even though neither of them were entirely convinced. Once they had exhausted the topic, and the food, Tanner looked inquisitively at Eve. She saw his eyes flicker to her reddened collarbone.

“There’s something different about you. You look good enough to eat.”

“Yes, I do, don’t I?”


End file.
